Sweet Dreams Are Made of This
by huntingashes
Summary: A follow on from 'Rocking the Quattro', a bit of smutty Galex dressing up fun. As ever a complete one shot...rated M for Adult Content. Enjoy!


For my favourite ladies...who wanted a Fireman Gene fic!

A sort of "follow on" from Rocking the Quattro

Just a bit of smutty Galex dressing up fun

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters, they belong to Kudos, Monastic and BBC

Please R&R

* * *

It had been two weeks since the Quattro encounter, Alex and Gene having now established a fully fledged sexual relationship. They had agreed to indulge in each others fantasies in an attempt to keep it fun and light hearted. Neither were ready to admit or indeed commit to their true feelings, so at least for the moment they decided it would be far simpler if they were having sex instead of making love. Their rendezvous were usually planned in advance, agreeing a particular time when the knew they could be alone without anyone noticing too much. For their first planned encounter, Gene had asked Alex to dress like a prozzie, donning the infamous red dress and suspenders that had introduced him to the sheer physical ache of wanting Alex Drake. He'd turned up at her flat pretending to be a punter, telling her exactly how he wanted it and like a good hostess she satisfied his every whim, including giving him, it has to be said, the best blow job he'd ever had. Another such occasion, Alex decided that she was a naughty a school girl and needed punishment from her teacher. At first Gene had been a bit uncomfortable with the idea, given that there was an age gap between them and he didn't want to be seen as an old man. However, once he had caught onto the fact that all it really involved was some dirty talk and light spank-age he rather enjoyed himself, particularly when she bent over the couch, lifted her little tartan skirt just above her arse and revealed the fact that she was wearing no knickers. Gene's turn again and, just as he had asked in the Quattro they'd done it on his desk. He'd held back on this one for as long as he could thinking it was a bit too "final"; cementing the fact their relationship had moved from purely platonic to extremely physical. Of course that shot the window after days of watching her sashaying round the office, wiggling her arse in his direction (on purpose), leaning too far forward so he could look right down her top and just teasing him in general thus meaning he could no longer sit behind that desk until he'd shagged her on it. She was as filthy as he could have ever imagined. They'd waited until everyone had left CID, she walked into his office sat on the edge of his desk and muttered those three special words he'd wanted to hear pass her lips for so long "Fuck me...Guv". She submitted her entire body to him, just like she did in his dreams, allowing him to possess her in every way possible, driving into her hard and fast until she was screaming not just his name, but swear words he never thought in a million years that little miss posh knickers would ever say!

And now it was back to Alex's turn to decide what their next sexual escapade would be and surprisingly she was really struggling. It was Thursday evening as she sat at her desk racking her brains trying to think of something and yet nothing seemed to be forthcoming. She had imagined them having sex many times, but it was usually spontaneous with no particular scenario taking place. Literally, this whole planned sex thing was on the verge of becoming a bit monotonous and therefore she needed to come up with something that was well and truly out of their daily character. In 2008 it would have been easy just to go to an adult shop and get a number of ideas from there, but here in 1982 sex shops were seedy places and not ones generally frequented by women! With no other ideas she contemplated her options,_ they could always just go to Luigi's, have dinner then stumble up to hers and have drunk sex_, which strangely enough was something they hadn't done yet but she thought this (_a date_) might be a bit too intimidating, after all it had been her that suggested they keep it simple for now. Eventually she decided to think on it some more and call the date idea plan B.

In a world of her own and drumming her pen lightly on the desk, she had failed to notice Gene walking over to her, lowering his voice to barely a whisper "So Bolls, what's yer filthy mind got planned for our next little encounter?" Alex's entire body shuddered and goosebumps appeared on her pale skin as his low growl echoed through her ear "Still working on it Guv, I'll be sure to let you know..." her hand stealing a quick rub at his thigh "Well make it soon will yer Bolls, had an 'ard on for two days that needs seein' too.." as he coolly turned and started walking back to his office.

He stopped in his tracks when Shaz came bursting through the doors of CID all excited and giddy "Ma'am you have **got** to see this, two firemen have just walked in at the front desk and they are in **FULL **uniform" Ray and Chris gave each other a resigned look, Ray in particular rolling his eyes and exclaiming "What is it with bloody women and firemen, you know, when they get little kiddies throwing stones at 'em who do they call...us" Shaz laughed "You're just jealous Ray, you know that _you_ could never look _that _good in their uniform" reaching for Alex she grabbed and pulled her out of the chair to have a quick look. Peeking their heads out the double doors like a pair of giddy teenagers, they could see the two men standing chatting to Viv "They really are gorgeous ma'am, it's the uniform...definitely the uniform". A wry smile passed across Alex's lips, they did indeed look sexy in the uniform and then...it dawned on her what she could get Gene to do. Alex walked back in CID, Gene scowling with jealousy at the fact she had even went out to look at them. She never broke eye contact with him, looking him up and down she crooked her eyebrow and put her finger in her mouth biting down on the end of it seductively. Gene suddenly realising what she was thinking silently mouthed "No bloody way Bolly..."

Friday morning, Gene went to a fancy dress shop early doors, wearing his sunglasses to try and disguise his face. Sure enough the spotty teenager behind the counter had a fireman's uniform for hire and Gene reluctantly agreed he wanted it for the evening. He took the garment bag, placed it in the boot and jumped back in the Quattro, taking a huge swig from his hip flask _Christ sakes Genie boy, since when did you start dressing up like a ponce for a bird...this shag had better be bloody worth it. _He got back to the station and marched straight to Alex's desk, perching himself on the edge - his voice once again lowered to stop the others from hearing "Right then Bolly, fireman Gene will be at yer door at 8, need to wait until this lot clear off to Luigi's so you'd better have yer best knickers on and be willing to slide down my pole..."

7pm and the team are as usual heading out the double doors of CID for "lunch" in Luigi's with Gene making his excuses and saying he would get them in there later on. After he was certain there was no-one left in the office, he went to the Quattro, grabbed the garment bag from the boot and headed to the men's toilets to change. He stood staring at the bag hanging on the back of the door, swigging furiously from the bottle of single malt he had opened to calm his nerves! Half the bottle gone and one by one he started putting on the contents of the bag, shaking his head at the reflection in the mirror every time he added another item. By 8pm he was in full gear ready to go, he peered out of the toilet door and waited for the desk Sergent to move out of sight before hurriedly heading out the building. He quickly glanced at Luigi's to make sure no-one from the team was lurking about outside, he would die if any of them saw him dressed up like a complete tosser.

Alex was hurrying about putting finishing touches to herself and the flat. She was wearing a provocative little black satin number with suspenders and her hair was pinned up out of her face with a few tiny tresses flowing down her neck. A bottle of wine and 2 glasses sat on her kitchen table, the lighting low and seductive with candles dotted on various ledges. Just as Alex checked her reflection in the mirror a final time, his familiar knock echoed through the flat. She giggled walking excitedly to the door and opened it slowly revealing the strong masculine figure that stood in front of her. A flood of moisture surged from her core as Gene leaned on her door frame and she drank in his appearance from head to toe. She started at the white helmet glancing down his face noting his smouldering expression that made her insides melt...then further down to his torso draped in the Navy Blue tunic with a double row of sliver buttons on the lapel...next to his waist where she was faced with a heavy utility belt which had a torch hanging from it, as well as his hip flask...she laughed when she got to the yellow trousers she really hadn't expected him to wear them but hey, she would have fun removing them anyway...well after she had taken off those trademark snakeskin boots!

"Well Bolls, you gunna slide down my pole or just stand there staring at it?"

She reached out and grabbed him by the collar pulling him through the door and into her arms covering his mouth with hers. The kissing was fierce and passionate as he thrust his tongue into her mouth and fought to regain control. He slammed her against the wall, pushing his whole body against hers, trapping her. Breaking for air he looked her up and down as he ran his hands up the outsides of her thighs and felt her shiver with desire "DI Drake, you appear to be dressed like a tart again...not that I'm complaining mind" She could feel his erection pressing into her, tapping on her hip, begging to be freed. God she wanted him in her mouth.

"So Gene, where would one like to put his hose ?"

"I told yer Bolly, it's my pole not a hose and I'll let **you **little miss filthy knickers decide what you wanna do wi' it"

She dropped to her knees in front of him, easing down those waterproof yellow trousers taking his boxers with them, letting his solid cock spring free. "Do you see what you do to me Alex, only been in the door two minutes and already I've got an 'ard on making my bollocks ache" She took him in her hand and ran her fingers along his length, sticking her tongue out to tease his tip. His eyes fell closed and he sank back against the wall as she her tongue circled the swollen head and her hand pumped slowly up and down his shaft, squeezing and releasing. She looked up at him coquettishly "Oh and by the way...I'm not wearing any knickers..." then without warning she took him entirely in her mouth causing him to groan loudly and his hips to buck uncontrollably towards her "Christ Bolly...fuck...mmm". She sucked him hard, taking him right into her throat whilst slipping her finger behind his balls to tickle that sensitive sweet spot. His hands tangled in her hair as he thrust once into her mouth then pulling her head all the way back almost withdrawing out of her mouth completely before thrusting his hips forwards driving into her mouth over and over again. Alex was growing wetter by the second, she glanced upwards once again catching sight of the uniform, he did look delicious in the uniform and coupled with the way he was owning her mouth caused a thudding pulse between her legs. She reached down and started to stroke herself, groaning onto his cock as she drew light circles on her clit. His thrusts were becoming more erratic, an endless line of profanities and groans falling from his lips as he fought back the urge to release into her mouth. She could tell he was close, Alex closed her eyes and opened her throat just a bit wider to accommodate but after one final thrust Gene abruptly withdrew from her mouth completely, reaching under her arms and pulling her back up to him.

Before she knew it they were kissing, devouring and battling each others tongues as he wrestled her down onto the couch. Lying on top of her, he parted her thighs with his hand and gently slipped a finger inside her wet centre, hooking it up towards her G spot. She moaned into his mouth and she could feel him smile through their kiss as he added another finger and began to thrust them in time with the movement of his tongue in her mouth. Alex was lost, she surrendered herself completely to him, just as she always did when he pleasured her. He was just so good, so fucking good with his hands, he knew exactly how to bring her off and usually quite quickly too! She was lifting her hips in time to meet his thrusting hand as his mouth turned its attentions to her neck, she tilted her head to the side exposing more of it him as he continued nuzzling away and with his tongue, tracing a line from her ear all the way down to her collar bone. With his free hand he tugged down her satin nightie to reveal her breasts, nipples peaking perfectly calling out to his mouth. Alex mustered what energy she could to slide the straps down her arms to allow for better access to her cleavage. There was a still a problem...that stupid helmet kept getting in his way, in a fit of frustration Gene took it off "ruddy thing" and threw it across the room provoking further excitement from Alex, she whispered breathlessly in his ear "You done that just like a professional stripper...mmmm"

"You know me Bolls, ever the professional" as his mouth continued it's assault on her body. He bent his head and swirled his tongue round her nipple, causing her to arch her back up towards him, he drew his tongue further down across her flat stomach, over her hip bone and down to her soft curls. He moved his body to the side so he was now looking at her mound upside down and in one swift movement he thrust his mouth onto her covering her clit, his fingers still working their magic inside her hot centre. He sucked at her bundle of nerves whilst flicking his tongue over it, Alex omitting elicit cries of pleasure "Oh yes...Gene...that's it...I'm going to.." and with one more thrust of his fingers she spiralled over the edge, the heat spreading out from her centre making her entire body convulse, the power of her orgasm so great she bit down on her lip to stop from screaming. Whilst Alex tries to get her breathing to return to normal Gene starts to undress himself, his boots the first thing to go throwing them to the far corner of the room followed closely by the waterproof trousers and the belt. He went to start on the tunic but Alex stood up and grabbed his wrist "Leave that on..." and she pushed him back down onto the couch, throwing her legs over his lap so she's straddling him. She slowly unbuttons the tunic, pushing her hands inside to feel his skin underneath her fingers before briefly tracing circles round his nipples. Gene lifts her arse, takes his cock in one hand and positions her entrance over it, Alex then lowers herself down onto him, her hot wet centre taking in every glorious inch. She goes to start moving but Gene grabs her hips holding her still to allow himself time to adjust to the sensation for fear of coming as soon as she starts. A few moments later he gently smacks her arse "Right then, get ridding this fireman's pole Alex" and with that she does exactly as she is told and begins lifting and lowering her hips in time was his upward thrusts. He grabs her arse tightly, guiding her down, allowing for maximum penetration with every thrust. Their bodies always seem to move in time with each other, as if moulding into a perfect coupling that really shows how much these two are meant to be together; everything about it feels right. Alex gradually increases the pace as she feels her second orgasm building, Gene slips his hand between them and lightly let his hand brush her sensitive bundle of nerves every time she continually raises and lowers herself onto his throbbing cock. Both of them now are close to the edge, each of them allowing breathless moans to escape as Gene uses his other hand to grab her hair, pull her head back to once again expose her neck, he sits forward bringing their bodies closer and begins nibbling on it, thrusting harder as he feels his orgasm nearing. Alex cries out Gene's name as she comes hard over his cock, her walls tighten and draws his orgasm from him. That hot white pin head bursts before his eyes, thrusting hard and deep one final time, he rides out the waves of pleasure biting her neck as he spills into her over and over, calling her name as the last of his seed leaves his body.

Alex collapses onto his chest, breathing heavily and still shaking from her orgasm. Gene lightly runs his fingers up and down her spine as he too fights to get his breathing to return to normal.

"You know Alex, we've been shagging fer two weeks now and I haven't even been in your bed yet"

Alex lifted her head, her eyes heavy lidded and he sees that post coital glow radiating from her, always making her look absolutely beautiful.

"Well Gene that's because we never actually make it to the bedroom"

They both look each other straight in the eyes, neither one averting their gaze for fear of feeling vulnerable in this rare moment of honesty. He pushed a stray strand of hair from her face behind her ear "All I'm saying is that maybe...I could stay tonight, rather than just sodding off like I usual do..." Alex knew what he was trying to say, he was being honest, trying to show her that he wanted a little more than just sex and yet she was still frightened of letting her guard down and exposing her feelings to him, there was just too much at stake. If this all went wrong and she lost him, there would be nothing left for her here, but then again, deep down she knew how she truly felt about him and at some point she would have to make a choice...and worst of all that thought scared her more than anything.

For now though, she was happy knowing that even though they weren't "together" in the couple sense of the word, they were indeed "together" as a partnership...Alex and the Guv...unbreakable.

"Yes Gene, you can stay...but if you snore I will kick you out of my bed"

He gathered her up in his in arms into a warm embrace and kissed her gently "Deal Bolly and if you snore I'll simply roll you over...and tell you to shut the hell up "

"Deal Guv"


End file.
